Yuanfen (缘分)
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Sebuah kesatuan perasaan yang tak mampu diungkapkan melalui elegi penuh melankoli, simfoni dari musisi, ataupun naturalis karya pelukis. Melewati batasan tanpa alasan serta mengarungi rintangan lika-liku kehidupan. Hanya kehendak dari-Nya lah yang mampu menasbihkan. Yuanfen, itu yang mereka sebut. Cinta yang didasari oleh kuasa takdir. /Oneshot, Bit Of OOC, Canon, KouenXHakuei/


**DISCLAIMER : Shinobu Ohtaka**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : Romance**

**WARNING : Oneshot, Bit Of OOC, Canon, KouenXHakuei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yuanfen **

Cuaca yang cerah. Di pagi hari yang sedikit berembun. Tampak puluhan pria dengan baju zirah yang kokoh di tubuh mereka tengah berbaris rapi di pelataran istana. Istana yang megah yang dimiliki oleh sebuah kerajaan yang konon terkuat di era sekarang. Kerajaan Kou.

"Semuanya, beri hormat kepada Hakuei-sama!" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut biru muda panjang kepada sekumpulan pria yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

Seketika mereka semua melipatkan kaki kiri ke belakang dengan lutut menyentuh ke tanah, posisi tubuh sedikit berjongkok dan tak lupa kedua tangan mengepal di depan wajah. Seorang wanita berpostur cukup semampai berjalan ke hadapan mereka dari arah belakang Seisyun Ri. Ia tersenyum manis seraya mengisyaratkan kepada orang-orang agar bangkit berdiri melalui tangan kanannya.

"Selamat pagi para prajurit Kouga yang pemberani. Apakah kalian semua tahu apa maksudku mengundang kalian semua kemari?" tanyanya dengan nada cukup tegas.

"Kami semua tidak tahu Hakuei-sama." jawab seorang pria yang berdiri paling pojok, Dorji.

Putri pertama Hakutoku itu mengangguk, "Sudah kuduga. Begini, sebagai prajurit baru kekaisaran Kou aku ingin memberitahukan kalian semua tentang peraturan-peraturan serta hal-hal yang harus kalian ketahui sebelumnya. Apalagi kalian semua berada di bawah naunganku sebagai wadah logam dari Paimon."

"Dorji, kemarilah." kata Seisyun sembari memegang beberapa gulungan perkamen.

Yang dipanggil pun segera bereaksi, "Hai." Ia melangkahkan kaki tegap ke hadapan laki-laki itu.

"Kau yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadap pasukan Kouga ini mewakili Hakuei-sama. Jadi kau yang akan menyampaikan informasi-informasi yang ada di perkamen ini kepada yang lainnya." orang kepercayaan Hakuei Ren itu menyerahkan beberapa gulungan kepada Dorji.

Pemimpin pasukan Kouga itu menundukan kepala, "Akan saya laksanakan dengan senang hati." Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"Baiklah semuanya, mohon dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan aku jelaskan panjang lebar setelah ini. Ini semua juga demi kebaikan kita, dan untuk memajukan kekaisaran Kou." ujar kakak perempuan Hakuryuu itu.

"Hai!" sahut seratusan lebih prajurit Kouga dengan lantang.

* * *

**X  
**

**X**

**X**

* * *

Tiga jam telah berlalu. Udara telah mulai memanas karena matahari sudah bergerak ke atas dengan perlahan. Di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh banyak flora indah, terlihatlah dua orang manusia. Yang satu pria dan yang satunya lagi wanita.

"Hahhh, aku tidak menyangka orang-orang dari Kouga itu amat antusias. Berbicara selama nyaris tiga jam lebih tanpa henti membuatku letih Seisyun." keluh Hakuei. Ia dan pengawal pribadinya itu kini sedang berteduh di bawah _Azumaya _yang berada di tengah-tengah taman.

"Saya juga tidak menyangka jika mereka menanyakan sampai tentang sejarah dari kerajaan ini dan juga silsilah dari keluarga besar Ren hingga profil-profilnya secara lengkap." sahut Seisyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kedua telapak tangannya yang diletakan di belakang kepala.

Suara gemercik air dari pancuran yang sengaja dibuat di taman itu benar-benar membuat hati damai. Hakuei bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah sungai kecil yang mengalir disitu. Ia tertarik dengan kehidupan beberapa satwa kecil yang terlihat harmonis. Katak kecil yang berlompatan kesana-kemari tanpa jenuh, burung-burung pipit yang hinggap dan terbang dari pohon cemara lilin, serta ikan-ikan koi mungil yang berenang riang di dalam aliran sungai.

"Kau kelihatannya sedang senang."

Suara barusan yang menginterupsi membuat sepasang manik mata milik master Paimon itu melebar. Ia kenal sangat dengan suara bariton barusan.

"Ko...Kouen-dono?" Hakuei terperanjat kaget.

Pria itu menghela nafas pendek, "Aku tak menyangka jika hanya dengan mendengar suaraku saja kau bagaikan melihat hantu seperti itu."

Spontan putri Gyokuen itu segera berlutut di hadapan Kouen yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan dirinya. Bersama seorang pengawal pribadinya yang bertubuh gemuk, Kin Gaku.

"Ada perlu apa anda datang tiba-tiba kemari Kouen-dono?" tanya Hakuei penasaran.

Kakak tertua Kougyoku itu menatap wanita di depannya dengan ekspresi datar. "Aku kemari hanya ingin memberitahumu jika nanti malam aku akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan saudara-saudara kita sesama pengguna wadah logam di ruangan perpustakaan. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan dan diskusikan dengan kalian semua. Termasuk kau, Hakuei." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hai. Aku pasti akan datang." ucap Hakuei Ren sembari mengangguk penuh kemantapan.

Kouen tersenyum tipis, "Bagus. Aku akan menunggu kalian semua pukul delapan malam. Ayo kita pergi Kin." pria tinggi itu kemudian berpaling dan berjalan menjauh dari situ. Diikuti oleh anggota wadah pelayannya dari belakang.

Hakuei hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia bangkit dari posisi berlututnya.

Seisyun berlari kecil menghampirinya, "Ada apa Hakuei-sama? Apa yang anda bicarakan dengan Kouen-sama barusan?"

Yang bersangkutan tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Dari raut mukanya bisa ditebak jika ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mendalam.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

* * *

_Tap Tap Tap..._

Hakuei melangkahkan kedua kakinya pelan di dalam lorong perpustakaan.

_Tap Tap Tap..._

Suara langkah kakinya terdengar bergema. Itu berarti suasana di ruangan besar ini benar-benar sunyi senyap.

Ia merasa telah datang paling telat karena sekarang sudah pukul setengah sembilan lewat sepuluh menit. Sepupu-sepupunya yang lain seharusnya sudah datang mengingat Koumei adalah orang yang paling tepat waktu yang pernah ditemuinya dan Hakuryuu tidak suka basa-basi dan membuang-buang waktunya. Tapi suasana yang ia rasakan seakan-akan tidak ada dari mereka satupun yang hadir. Bahkan seharusnya adik laki-lakinya itu mengatakan tentang pertemuan ini kepadanya karena orang yang mengajak adalah salah satu dari manusia yang paling dibenci oleh Hakuryuu.

"Maaf aku telat Kouen-dono." ia berucap lirih saat sampai di tempat favorit Kouen, ruang membaca pribadinya.

Pria berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Kedua bola matanya masih fokus bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, menelusuri tiap-tiap kata dan kalimat dari bahasa Toran yang sudah sangat ingin ia kuasai.

Hakuei menelan ludah. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sudah memenuhi pikirannya. "Kouen-dono, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan disini? Dan juga kenapa yang lain belum datang?"

"Duduklah dulu." jawab sang penakluk tiga jin Dungeon itu.

Hakuei mengangguk pasrah. Ia mendudukan pantatnya di sebuah kursi satu-satunya yang tersedia disitu. Yang berada persis di hadapan pria yang memanggilnya.

Tidak ada yang bersuara setelahnya. Yang terdengar hanya deru nafas masing-masing pribadi. Hakuei menatap wajah putra sulung Koutoku itu dengan lekat.

"Maafkan aku Hakuei."

Kedua alis cantik Hakuei terangkat.

Kouen menggulung kembali perkamen yang sedari tadi sibuk dipahaminya. Ia kembali mengikat gulungan itu dengan sebuah tali dan meletakannya di tepian meja. "Aku sebenarnya berbohong kepadamu."

"Berbohong?" wanita bersurai hitam itu terheran.

Kouen meletakan kedua tangan kekarnya di atas meja. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membicarakan apapun dengan saudara-saudara kita. Aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu."

Wanita bermarga Ren itu sedikit terkejut setelah mendengar penuturan dari Kouen. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal?"

Kouen membuang muka ke samping, "Aku ragu kau mau datang jika aku terang-terangan mengajakmu sejak awal."

Hakuei menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. "Baiklah. Itu tidak menjadi masalah untukku."

Merasa wanita di hadapannya sudah bisa menerima penjelasannya, pria berambut merah itu menaruh dua cangkir di atas meja. Satu untuk dirinya sendiri dan satunya lagi untuk tamu istimewanya. Ia pun segera menyeduhkan ocha panas dari poci ke dalam cangkir Hakuei.

"Minumlah selagi panas." ia menuangkan cairan berwarna hijau kecokelatan itu hingga cangkir nyaris penuh. "Antioksidan yang terdapat di dalamnya sangat bagus untuk tubuh."

Hakuei tersenyum lembut, "Kau benar-benar paham betul bagaimana cara yang baik untuk melayani tamu, Kouen-dono." kemudian ia menyesap sedikit demi sedikit ocha yang terasa agak pahit namun menyegarkan itu.

Kouen pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia ikut meminum teh yang sudah dipersiapkannya sedari awal.

Cangkir yang tinggal berisi setengahnya itu ia letakkan di samping meja. "Pembicaraan kita akan lebih mengena jika pikiran tenang."

"Jadi kau ingin membicarakan apa denganku?" Hakuei masih menanyakan hal yang sama dengan tadi.

Pria terkuat di dalam kerajaan Kou itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, "Apa pandanganmu terhadap organisasi?"

Wanita berambut panjang melebihi pinggang itu terdiam. Kedua bola matanya bergerak kesana-kemari, menandakan sedikit kebingungan yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

"Apa kau ingin mereka terus memegang kendali penuh terhadap Kou _Teikoku_? Apa kau setuju dan memihak kepada ibu kandungmu?" Kouen menatap wajah Hakuei dengan serius.

Hakuei memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia membukanya kembali, "Aku jujur tidak setuju dengan organisasi itu. Apalagi mereka lah yang bertanggung jawab terhadap peristiwa di Magnostad beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Senyuman tipis tercipta di bibir kakak Kouha itu. "Jadi seperti itu ya pandanganmu."

Iris sian milik wanita itu bergerak ke samping kanan, "Dan tentang haha-ue...aku sama sekali tidak akan memihak kepadanya."

Senyuman Kouen sedikit melebar, melebihi tadi. "Aku menyukai pemikiranmu, Hakuei."

Hakuei balik bertanya, "Dan bagaimana denganmu Kouen-dono?"

Pria kekar itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku juga sependapat denganmu. Tapi, kerajaan ini sudah lama berada dalam pengaruh organisasi. Sulit untuk bisa melepaskannya. Tapi sulit bukan berarti tidak mungkin."

"Hn?"

Kouen melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku sebenarnya berniat untuk menghancurkan mereka semua dari dalam. Aku akan membersihkan nama chichi-ue dari kebusukan mereka, terutama dari Gyokuen. Ayahku mati juga karena ulah mereka..." tatapannya berubah menjadi sedikit sendu setelah menyangkut masalah kematian Koutoku.

"Ayahku, kaisar pertama juga tewas karena Al-Tharmen" Hakuei menundukan kepala ke bawah. Kesedihan dan luka lamanya mendadak muncul. Tak pernah disangka olehnya jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakuryuu pada waktu itu merupakan sebuah kebenaran mutlak.

"Aku juga ingin mempersatukan dunia dengan caraku sendiri. Berkiblat kepada Hakutoku-ojisan yang telah berhasil menyatukan tiga negara kecil di daratan timur pada waktu itu. Aku akan menyatukan dunia tanpa perlu menggunakan jalur pertempuran jika tidak benar-benar diperlukan. Apakah kau setuju?"

Sebuah anggukan singkat menjadi jawabannya, "Hai."

"Dan aku berharap jika Hakuryuu akan bisa berdamai dengan keturunan kaisar kedua nantinya. Aku tidak mau jika kerajaan ini akan terbagi menjadi dua bagian yang saling bermusuhan." kata Hakuei dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Tenanglah. Adikmu hanya terbawa oleh dendam yang beralasan semata. Aku yakin jika wanita itu telah jatuh maka Hakuryuu akan kembali seperti sedia kala." ucap Kouen berusaha menenangkan.

Hakuei tersenyum manis, "Kau benar Kouen-dono. Dan aku juga berharap kau nanti akan mendapatkan pendamping yang sepadan jika kau sudah menjadi kaisar."

Kouen menghela nafas panjang, "Yang akan mendampingiku nanti hanyalah wanita yang benar-benar pantas. Dan itu kau, Hakuei."

Ucapan pria itu barusan membuat Hakuei syok. "A...apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Ko...Kouen-dono?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku terlalu formal seperti itu."

Wajah putih Hakuei kini telah berubah warna menjadi memerah. Perasaannya terasa aneh sekarang. Antara bahagia dan ragu-ragu becampur menjadi satu.

"Kau, kau jangan bercanda Kouen-dono. Aku tidak sebanding denganmu karena..."

_Cup_

Kedua bola mata Hakuei terbelalak lebar saat bibir pria itu sudah menempel di bibirnya dalam sekejap. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak terlukiskan kini memenuhi relung hatinya hingga yang terdalam. Sekaligus sebuah rasa malu dan gugup yang turut mengiringinya.

Hakuei spontan mendorong tubuh Kouen ke belakang. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengar dan dialami olehnya.

"Apa kau tidak percaya denganku?" tanya Kouen dengan sedikit lantang.

"Bu...bukan aku tidak percaya. Tapi, tapi aku hanyalah wanita biasa. Dan aku juga adalah sepupumu." jawabnya dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Bukankah kau mendukungku untuk menyatukan dunia? Hanya kau wanita yang aku percaya setelah ibuku sendiri. Aku butuh bantuanmu, Hakuei." pria beriris merah itu berusaha meyakinkan dengan sepenuh hati.

"Tapi, tapi kau pasti akan kecewa. Hakuryuu akan benar-benar membencimu jika hal itu terjadi." kini perasaannya benar-benar membuncah. Ia berusaha menekan kebahagiannya dalam-dalam sekalipun tak rela. "Bagaimana jika nanti Kou akan terpecah belah dan terjadi perang saudara akibat hubungan kita ini?" air matanya mulai meleleh melalui pipinya yang halus.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Hakuryuu. Jika ia akan sangat membenciku maka aku rela melalui ratusan pertarungan melawannya, tanpa membunuhnya."

"Aku tetap tidak bisa, En. Aku, aku hanya lah putri dari raja yang lalu. Dan kau tahu, kedudukanmu yang sekarang berada jauh di atasku." Ia masih berusaha untuk menepis perasaannya yang sebenarnya dengan pernyataan semu.

"Apa kau masih ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Apa kau ingin agar aku berlutut hingga kakiku patah agar kau mau mengakui jika sebenarnya dirimu lah yang memiliki kasta lebih tinggi dariku? Aku hanyalah laki-laki yang _dimanja oleh takdir_." masih dengan wajah datarnya, ia memegangi pundak Hakuei.

"Bagaimana jika semua orang di istana dan negara ini memandangmu rendah? Aku, aku tidak ingin kelak kau menjadi kaisar yang dipandang rendah oleh banyak orang. Terutama oleh adik-adikmu karena memilihku." tubuhnya mulai bergetar akibat sesenggukan.

"Aku tak peduli meskipun mereka menghujatku siang dan malam."

Hakuei mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Dilihatnya wajah pria di hadapannya yang masih menatapi dirinya, lekat dan tajam.

"Apa kau..." Wanita itu menelan ludahnya berkali-kali, bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk, "...mencintaiku?"

Tak ada jawaban langsung. Kouen Ren masih berada dalam posisinya yang tadi. Kali ini kedua tangannya sedikit mencengkeram bahu Hakuei.

Degup jantung kakak perempuan Hakuryuu itu mencepat, diiringi dengan munculnya keringat dingin dari setiap inci tubuhnya.

"Tidak."

Seketika wanita itu melemas seakan kehabisan magoi sepenuhnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan matanya terbelalak.

"Apa maksud...maksudmu? Kau ingin mempermainkan pe...rasaanku?"

Kouen menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin mempermainkanmu."

Air mata Hakuei kini benar-benar tak terbendung lagi, mengalir deras untuk meluapkan segala emosi yang ada di dalam hati kecilnya.

"Lalu, apa maksud ..hiks.. perkataanmu sebelumnya? Kau bukan seperti ..hiks.. Kouen yang kukenal sejak aku kecil!" dengan sekuat tenaga wanita bersurai hitam itu menepis kedua tangan kekar yang semenjak tadi mencengkeram erat sepasang pundaknya.

Kouen menunduk, tak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Aku, aku sudah lama tidak mengenal rasa cinta semenjak haha-ue meninggal belasan tahun yang lalu saat aku kecil. Aku tak pernah merasakan ada orang yang mencintaiku lagi seperti dulu. Hanya Koumei lah yang sanggup mengerti perasaanku pada waktu itu." suaranya melirih, tak seperti biasanya saat ia berbicara.

Hakuei memperhatikan dengan mata sembab.

"Aku bertekad untuk merubah sikapku sejak saat itu. Kubuat dinding tak terlihat yang keras dan kokoh serta dingin, kepada orang-orang di sekelilingku. Agar mereka semua mau menghargaiku dengan cara yang lain." Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat.

"En..." gumam Hakuei.

"A...aku ingin agar aku tidak selalu bersembunyi dibalik kepalsuan ini, Hakuei. Aku ingin kembali seperti diriku yang dulu, pada saat ibuku masih hidup. Aku, aku ingin bisa mencintai lagi seperti dulu..." tak bisa dinyana, setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Pria yang terlihat tegar dan sangat kuat itu ternyata sedang bermain dalam sandiwaranya sendiri selama ini.

Hakuei menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika seorang Ren Kouen bisa berubah sikap nyaris seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti ini.

Terdengar desahan nafas berat dan panjang dari sang pria berambut merah. "Mungkin aku belum bisa mencintaimu sekarang..."

Ia kembali menghirup nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"...tapi bagiku, kau adalah wanita yang paling bisa membuatku bahagia."

_CUP_

Sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan menenangkan diberikan oleh wanita itu kepada sang pria. Dengan penuh perasaan menyayangi tanpa alasan dan batasan, Hakuei merasakan bibir Kouen dengan sepenuh hati.

Kedua iris mereka bertemu, biru sian dan merah rubi. Saling menatap intens dalam jarak kurang dari sejengkal, namun mencoba menyelami hati masing-masing sedalam samudera. Kouen semakin menekankan bibirnya lagi dan lagi, mencoba untuk menelusuri rongga mulut Hakuei. Hakuei sangat menikmati saat ini, saat-saat dimana lidah mereka saling bersentuhan dan beradu.

Mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman masing-masing. Nafas mereka terengah-engah, bibir mereka basah, namun mereka semakin terbakar dengan gairah.

"En." ucap Hakuei singkat.

"Hn?" Kouen mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas milik wanita dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin menjadi permaisurimu nanti." selang beberapa detik wajah Ren Hakuei berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Itu jawaban yang kuinginkan sedari tadi." ia kembali melumat bibir manis itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

* * *

**-OWARI-**

**Maafkan author seandainya fic ini jelek ya, hehe. Author lagi senang-senangnya nonton Magi dan tiba-tiba saja tertarik dengan pairing ini, EnEi. **

**Di fic ini sepertinya Kouen agak OOC ya? Maklum lah soalnya author masih amatiran, hehe. Tapi untuk konflik batin yang Kouen alami itu author tahu persis bagaimana rasanya. Author bisa menebak jika chara seperti Kouen itu kemungkinan besar dingin dan pendiam dari luar karena sebenarnya ia sedang membatasi dirinya sendiri dengan orang lain. Ia tak percaya dengan banyak orang dan tidak ingin disakiti lagi. Penyebabnya biasanya karena kepahitan di masa lalu yang benar-benar membuatnya berubah. Walau gak berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sih. Dan aslinya orang seperti dia itu penuh emosi yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Seperti kata-kata Hakuei kepada pria itu di omake volume 17 yang berbunyi 'I can see that in your heart you have a wealth of expressions'. Dan orang-orang seperti itu hanya mau membuka hatinya kepada orang yang sudah amat dekat dengannya saja. Tipe kepribadian melankolis, sama seperti author ini.**

**O ya, ada beberapa kata asing yang author gunakan di fic ini. Akan author jelaskan secara singkat :**

**Yuanfen (China) : Merupakan salah satu dari beberapa kata di dunia yang mengartikan cinta tanpa memiliki definisi jelas. Bisa dibilang ini menggambarkan hubungan yang didasari sepenuhnya oleh takdir.**

_**Azumaya**_** (Jepang) : Gazebo.**

_**Teikoku**_** (Jepang) : Kerajaan.**

_**dimanja oleh takdir **_**(Ungkapan karangan author, hehehe) : Intinya tuh Kouen selama ini mendapatkan gelar pangeran pertama yang pantas naik tahta sebagai kaisar ketiga akibat keberuntungannya yang besar. Takdir Hakutoku yang buruk membuat ayah Kouen naik tahta sebagai raja kedua. Dan otomatis pria dingin ini yang seharusnya jadi kaisar menggantikan ayahnya yang wafat (tapi ternyata Gyokuen yang jadi). Seandainya Hakutoku Ren gak mati waktu itu kan yang jadi raja kedua adalah Hakuyuu, kakak tertuanya Hakuryuu.**

**Yosh, terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic oneshot ini ya.**


End file.
